Sleepless Nights
by leena96
Summary: Bird is having trouble sleeping after the incident on the island during the EXPED. Cute moment between Bird and Dutchy on the HMAS Hamersley boat deck in the middle of the night.


**TITLE:** Sleepless Nights.

**AUTHOR:** Leena96.

**RATING:** T

**SPOILERS:** Season four.

**CATEGORY:** Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort.

**PAIRINGS:** Bird and Dutchy.

**SUMMARY:** Bird is having trouble sleeping after the incident on the island during the EXPED. Cute moment between Bird and Dutchy on the HMAS Hamersley boat deck in the middle of the night.

**ARCHIVE:** Fan Fiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters used. Story line is all my own, but will relate to scenes from season four.

**FEED BACK:** All feedback is welcomed, both positive and negative.

**NOTES:** I'm new to the whole Fan Fiction scene, so if anyone is willing to help me with this story or any that are to come please message me. I wrote this in a few hours and didn't really read over everything, so I am sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense.

.

**Sleepless Nights**

.

It had been a week since the incident that occurred on the island during the EXPED and Jessica Bird still couldn't sleep through the night without waking up from a nightmare. The nightmares were that bad she didn't even want to know to sleep in the first place; she would stay awake until around 02:30 every morning and then finally drift off to a light slumber.

She was afraid that if she were to fall asleep she would wake up and be back on the island, but what if she couldn't save everyone in time? What if Dutchy, 2 Dads and RO all died because of her?

It was because of this she found herself lying in her rack at 02:00am texting the only person on board she felt safe around, one of the only people who knew what she was going through…

.

Are you awake? **–Bird**

Yeah, what's going on? **–Dutchy**

When do you think I will be able to sleep again? **–Bird**

What do you mean chicken legs? **–Dutchy**

Every time I close my eyes I am back at the island. I'm too scared to sleep. **–Bird**

It will get better in time. Promise. **–Dutchy**

I'm so tired Dutchy. I just need to sleep. **–Bird**

Meet me on the boat deck in 5? **–Dutchy**

Are you sure? **–Bird**

Yes little one, see you in a sec. **–Dutchy**

.

Bird quickly placed her mobile phone underneath her pillow before quietly climbing off her rack and leaving her room. Slowly she walked through the hall, not wanting to be the first on the deck. Going outside had become something that Bird feared, what if she went outside and the men from the island were waiting for her? What if she went outside and found Dutchy, 2 Dads and RO hung up like the other man with arrows through their body.

She knew that she shouldn't be having these thoughts, and that she should be talking to a professional, but what if they didn't understand? What if they just thought she was a little girl who couldn't handle being in the Navy.

She didn't realise that she had made it outside until she felt the cold breeze from the ocean wash over her body, her small tank top and pyjama shorts not doing much to cover her skin. Looking around the deck she couldn't see anyone and guessed that Dutchy was still on his way out; well that or he had fallen asleep before he could get up.

What she didn't realise was the Dutchy was only a few steps behind her, watching her as she looked around the boat deck for him, or that he was listening to her mumble to herself about how he was probably asleep.

.

"Hey chicken legs" Dutchy walked up behind Bird and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Dutchy!" Bird jumped while turning around. "You scared me."

"Sorry" Dutchy replied while walking towards the railing of the boat deck. "You coming?"

"Oh, right.." Bird says while following, head down with tears running down her cheeks.

.

It was only once Bird had reached Dutchy that he saw the tears on her face.

"Bird" He put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. "It's all going to be okay."

"Really?" Looking up her brown eyes met with his blue. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are, I do.." He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You just need to try and sleep."

"I do" She said while snuggling back into his chest. "I can't though; I wake up all the time."

"Hmm.." Dutchy rested his chin on the top of her head while pulling her closer into his chest. "Why do you wake up?"

.

The only indication she gave of even hearing his question was the tightening of her arms around his middle.

"Bird?" He questioned while rubbing her back. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I sound like a baby" She whispered into his chest.

"I'm sure you don't" Dutchy mumbled, the effect of a lack of sleep taking toll on his body. "You know I won't think any different of you."

"I have bad dreams, not just sometimes but all of the time." She continued to whisper while crying in Dutchy's arms. "There is never a happy ending, I'm always too late and RO, 2Dads and you are dead and there is nothing I can do."

"Hey, hey, hey.. Come on little one" Dutchy pulled away to look into her eyes. "We are all here now, RO is still as Robert like as ever, and 2Dads hasn't stopped playing jokes on anyone, we are all here and we are all safe, thanks to you."

.

"I should be over it by now" She said while wiping at her eyes "You all seem to be."

"Bird.." Dutchy whispered while wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Why do you think I am awake now?"

"I don't know?" She said while bringing her hand up to cup his face, never seeing him look so broken before.

"I can't sleep either little one" Dutchy leant into her hand. "Ever since the gulf I've had trouble sleeping, and after nearly loosing you, RO and 2dads there is no way I can sleep."

"Oh Dutchy, I'm so sorry" She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've been so selfish."

"No you haven't" Dutchy stared into her eyes again. "You are not being selfish; in fact you're being so strong."

.

"I'm really not" Bird said while taking a seat just a few steps away. "You're the strong one Dutchy."

"I'm too tired to argue" Dutchy chuckled while taking a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his side.

"I'm tired too" Birds eyes stared to droop while leaning into the warmth that Dutchy gave off.

"You cold?" Dutchy mumbled while closing his eyes as well.

"Yeah..." Bird trailed off. "You have goose bumps."

"Mmm" was all Bird herd Dutchy reply before she found herself asleep for the first time in a week.

.

Realising that Bird had fallen asleep Dutchy slowly stood while picking her up as he figured that falling asleep out in the cold wouldn't be good for the both of them. After managing to open the door while holding Bird in his arms Dutchy didn't know where to go next, if he took Bird to her room he had a chance of waking Bomber, and that would lead to thousands of questions, and he couldn't take her back to his rack because Swain wouldn't be able to keep his mouth closed.

While walking around the corridors he realised the best place for them both to sleep would be the junior's sailor mess, there were blankets and pillows there and they would be able to here if anyone was coming a lot sooner than they would be able to in the senior sailor mess. The couch in there was also a lot more comfortable, and looked as though it would fit two people a lot better. Not that he had tried that before.

After laying Bird down on the couch and finding blankets and pillows Dutchy finally realised what he was about to do. He was about to sleep next to a women much younger than he is, in a place where anyone could walk in, in a place where he could lose his job for what he is about to do, yet he couldn't seem to care. She was a beautiful young women, so brave and strong, yet still so innocent. He didn't usually fall for women so much younger than him, but there was something different about Bird, something he couldn't quite pin point.

Climbing on to the couch behind Bird was a lot harder than Dutchy expected, but once finally curled up around her with his back to the couch Dutchy felt safe. It had been a while since he actually felt this clam and protected, even before he served in the Gulf, he still had demons to deal with. Seconds before he fell asleep Dutchy placed a small kiss on the top of Birds head and realised that he was the luckiest man alive.

.

**The End**


End file.
